Nuestro días a través de los años
by I'm Azor Ahai
Summary: Muchas cosas han pasado desde el día que escaparon de aquel lugar, han huido, han reído, han amado, pero sobre todo, han vivido, apoyándose siempre el uno en el otro. Leve yaoi.


Siglos que no hago nada para este fandom (tampoco es que haya hecho mucho), pero hace poquito volví a ver la serie, y aparte de romperme el corazón otra vez, hizo que se me ocurriera esto.

No pude dejar de escribirlo, y espero que les guste, yo me siento bastante satisfecha de lo que hice.

Zankyou no Terror pertenece a MAPPA.

* * *

_**Nuestros días a través de los años**_

Capítulo único:

—Debemos salir, alejarnos de Tokio todo lo que podamos, mientras más mejor, así les será más difícil atraparnos.

Twelve asiente débilmente y Nine le mira. Está pálido como una sábana, y los surcos de lágrimas son evidentes en sus delgadas mejillas.

Hace apenas día y medio que escaparon de aquel lugar, desde entonces no han probado bocado, y tampoco han podido desinfectar y tratar apropiadamente la herida que Twelve tiene en la pierna, producto de un alambre sobresaliente en la maya.

Comienza a tomar un color verdoso, y Nine sabe que si no hace algo inmediatamente se infectará, y sabe también que no puede permitirse llevarlo a un hospital, y que no tiene la suficiente preparación en medicina como para tratarlo.

Una parte de él solo quiere sentarse en el pavimento, cerrar los ojos y llorar. Llorar porque no pudo rescatar a Five, llorar porque no sabe qué hacer con Twelve, ni que les deparará el futuro.

Más no lo hace, porque lo que sí sabe con certeza, es que si él se da por vencido, ambos morirán.

—Twelve, escúchame, no te muevas de aquí, iré a buscar algo de comida y medicinas para curar tu herida, ¿de acuerdo?

Twelve vuelve a asentir, y se acurruca contra el contenedor de basura, la ligera ropa blanca que les daban a modo de vestidura en ese lugar no es suficiente para combatir el frío de una noche de otoño en Tokio, pero hace un esfuerzo por no ponerse a temblar y no preocupar más a Nine.

Nine sale de aquel sucio y abandonado callejón, está todo oscuro, pero aun así tiene cuidado, y procura ser visto por el menor número de civiles.

Es pequeño y no le cuesta colarse en los negocios. Y sabe que debe de darse prisa.

En las afueras de la ciudad los negocios no son tan abundantes, pero se las arregla para encontrar uno abierto ("Pizzería" reza en el letrero del frente), y robar el botiquín, que espera tenga lo necesario, ya que no tiene tiempo de revisar, dinero de la caja registradora, y dos delgados panes, con algo que puede distinguir como queso en uno de los lados, que parecen haber desechado por estar algo quemados.

Mentalmente le da las gracias a las botellas de cerveza que yacen abiertas sobre el mostrador, que imagina son las causante de que los encargados del local duerman como piedras.

Nine no cree en la suerte, solo en el producto de los esfuerzos de las personas, pero su opinión casi cambia cuando mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Twelve, una casa, cuyo descuidado dueño o dueña ha dejado en un tendero del frente lo que parecer ser una cobija y un par de camisas.

No sabe cómo logra cargarlo todo hasta el callejón, pero lo logra, aunque sus pequeños brazos duelan las últimas dos calles.

Twelve está dormitando, pegado al contenedor de basura. Le despierta sacudiéndole el hombro suavecito, y le pide que le muestre la herida.

Le parece que está más fea que hace una hora, pero no duda en vaciar alcohol sobre esta. Twelve se retuerce y le aprieta el brazo tan fuerte que cree que se lo partirá, pero esto no sucede, y después de limpiar la herida correctamente, la venda con firmeza, ambos están sudando a pesar del frío, y sus estómagos rugen con fuerza.

—Mira, conseguí comida, está fría, pero es mejor que nada.

Le tiende uno de los panes

—¿Qué es?

—No lo sé, pero huele bien, debe ser comestible.

La comida de aquel lugar era siempre la misma, ninguna sabe lo que es una pizza o una hamburguesa, Nina sabe lo que es una cerveza, porque una vez escuchó a una de las mujeres hablar acerca del gusto de su esposo por las mismas, y los efectos que provocaban.

Twelve prueba un trozo diminuto, sus ojos se agrandan y se apresura a morder tanto como su mandíbula le permite

—¡Es lo mejor que he comido en la vida! —exclama sonriente.

Y Nine no puede evitar corresponderle la sonrisa, aunque no sea tan expresivo, siente y opina lo mismo, y se dice mentalmente que, mientras pueda, comerá tanta comida como pueda.

Las camisas robadas son grandes y les quedan como batas, pero son más abrigadoras.

Nine los envuelve a ambos en la cobija, y Twelve se aferra a su amigo.

Se duerme en menos de un minuto.

…

Ya llevan casi seis meses en Kioto, y Nine estaría feliz de marcharse, como acostumbraban hacer cada mes en diferentes ciudades antes de esta. Pero Twelve está particularmente feliz en Kioto y no quiere irse, y Nine no siente capaz de arrebatarle esa felicidad que es tan extraña entre ellos.

Viven en un edificio abandonado, por un incendio que consumió más de la mitad de la estructura, pero hay un cuarto intacto, y no dudaron en aprovecharlo cuando recién llegaban.

Ahora tienen ocho años, ambos están más altos, especialmente Nine.

Ya no subsisten a base de comida robada, ahora la adquiere con dinero robado, pero peor es nada.

También tienen dos mudas de ropa cada uno, y una mochila grande donde lo cargan todo cada vez que se marchan. Y un tablero de ajedrez. Fue la primera cosa que Twelve robó, pese a la oposición de Nine a que él también entrara en ese mundo, lo hizo para regalárselo a Nine, y aunque le riñó, Twelve pudo ver una sonrisa bailándole en los ojos, y supo que había valido la pena.

Los robos no son un problema, ambos son sigilosos y jamás llaman la atención, con cerebros como los suyos, podrían subsistir de una mejor manera, pero ambos se han negado a ello por bastante tiempo, aunque no lo quieran admitir, todavía tienen miedo.

—¿Qué quieres comer hoy? ¿Hamburguesas, pizza, comida china, tailandesa, pollo frito, ramen?

—¿Por qué no algo más saludable?

La afición a la comida altamente condimentada ha abandonado a Nine con el pasar del tiempo, y ahora que tienen la libertad de comer casi todo lo que desean, prefiere algo mejor.

—Porque no es tan rica —Twelve le saca la lengua desde el otro lado del tablero, mientras mueve una pieza.

—Ramen entonces.

Twelve asiente y sale corriendo.

Nine sabe que volverá rápido, el puesto está a una calle, pero no puede evitar preocuparse, y preguntarse a sí mismo cuando fue que Twelve comenzó a ser tan independiente.

No se equivoca, Twelve vuelve corriendo a los minutos, con la comida en las manos.

—¡Nine, Nine, Nine! ¡Mira, mira! —agita frente a la cara del otro unos papeles.

Nine le sujeta la mano, y le arrebata el papel.

—Son entradas de cine, las encontré tiradas cerca del puesto de ramen, ¿y si vamos? La función es en media hora.

Va a negarle la petición, porque podría ser peligroso, pero incluso a él le provoca cierta ilusión ver una película en un cine, y la mirada llena de expectación de Twelve termina de convencerlo.

La película se llama "La Era del Hielo", y después se darían cuenta de que en realidad no era nueva, pero nunca sabrían la razón de porqué la reproducían ese día.

Pero en ese momento, no pueden más que reírse, pensar que la persona que la ideó es un imbécil. No crecieron escuchando cuentos infantiles, sino estudiando pesados volúmenes de diferentes materias, en sus cabezas no cabe la idea de que los animales puedan hablar, o idear planes, o aliarse para lograr algo.

Ese día prueban por primera vez las palomitas, y Nine la añade a la lista de comidas por las que Twelve parece morir.

El dormir abrazados es una costumbre que aún no han perdido.

Porque es una forma fácil de proporcionarse calor el uno al otro, cuando hace frío y no tienen nada para cobijarse.

Pero sobre todo, porque con el tiempo descubrieron que eran las pesadillas, y como estas, similares a animales hambrientos, atacan con mayor frecuencia y fuerza cuando se duerme solo.

Y aun son lo suficiente pequeños como para no incomodarse en una sola cama, o en la esquina de cualquier callejón.

…

Nine consigue su primera computadora cuando tiene diez años, no la robó, ni se la quitó a nadie, pero considera que se la ganó de la forma más estúpida del mundo.

Estaban haciendo compras en un supermercado, donde les entregaron un tiquete de una rifa.

Twelve miró el pequeño papel, y le instó a completar los datos.

—Dame el número del teléfono que conseguiste hace unos días.

El otro se lo da.

—Y un nombre, inventa alguno.

—Kokonoe Arata —Twelve sonríe como quien acaba de cometer una travesura.

Nine le mira fijamente, conoce ese nombre, cuando estaban en aquel lugar, y por alguna razón no estaban vigilados, a Twelve y a Five les gustaba jugar a imaginar cómo hubieran sido sus vidas si hubieran sido niños normales, habían pensado nombres incluso, y, aunque Nine nunca se hubiera prestado para eso, inevitablemente terminaron incluyéndolo.

Solo que jamás hubiera recordado ese nombre, pero Twelve tiene una memoria perfecta, y Nine lo sabe, por lo que no le sorprende, solo siente que le trae recuerdos poco agradables.

El tiquete fue depositado en una caja, y el celular de Twelve sonó cinco días después.

Ninguno podía creer que hubieran ganado, tenían menos de un 1% de probabilidades de hacerlo.

Y fue la Toshiba quien les proporcionó su primera computadora, sin saber, que al poner en manos de aquel niño el artefacto, en aquel enorme supermercado de Hiroshima, estaba dando la llave de algo que terminaría con el cielo de Tokio iluminado por una bomba atómica.

También es en Hiroshima donde comienzan a idear su plan de venganza, o algo así, porque ambos saben que no es exactamente una venganza, pero no encuentran una palabra mejor para llamarlo.

La llegada de una computadora viene a mejorar las cosas enormemente, aprendieron mucho sobre computación en aquel lugar, Twelve sabe que Nine es mejor en eso, así que le deja hacer y deshacer libremente.

No se equivocaba, Nine es realmente un genio para la computación, y rápidamente tienen suficiente dinero como para comprar una mansión, y ese plan, tan descabellado en un principio, comienza a tener sentido.

—Será en Tokio —dice Twelve.

Nine asiente.

—Necesitamos algo que llame mucho la atención, que nadie sea capaz de pensar en algo más que en eso, es la única forma de poder dar a conocerlo todo.

—¿Bombas, quizá? Todo el mundo entra en pánico con el terrorismo desde el atentado de las Torres Gemelas estadounidenses, funcionará.

—Debe ser pronto, nuestras vidas no serán muy largas y lo sabes.

Twelve se muerde el labio, lo sabe perfectamente, los medicamente que les daban en aquel lugar incrementaban su habilidad cerebral, pero disminuían paulatinamente su tiempo de vida.

—Aún no sabemos exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, y cuando lo sepamos, tendremos que planearlo y prepararlo todo, podemos tardar años.

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos demasiados años.

…

A Nine le molesta ver como la inocencia de Twelve va desapareciendo conforme pasa el tiempo, y le molesta aún más saber que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tienen catorce, y sus últimos tres años han sido bastante buenos, su plan marcha sobre ruedas, y calculan que en unos dos años ya estará puesto en marcha.

La parte que más les preocupa a ambos es que no aparezca Edipo, como decidieron llamarle, cuando Nine tuvo una ligera obsesión por aquella tragedia griega.

Y por esa mista tragedia comenzaron a llamarse Sphinx, e idearon la mayor parte de su plan.

Les llevó casi un año lograr hacer una bomba que fuera exacta para sus planes, y otro poco de tiempo activarla con un teléfono.

Es en Niigata, un par de días antes de cambiar de ciudad cuando lo logran.

Luego, viajan a Akita, donde rentan un cuarto en un edificio viejo, cuyo dueño les quiere dar problemas al principio.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué mierda quieren, mocosos? Vayan a llorar donde sus padres —pronunció, cuando se pararon frente a él, sin dejar el periódico o el cigarrillo.

Nine le tiró un fajo de billetes en el regazo.

—Queremos un cuarto, y que se calle y no pregunte nada.

El viejo cuanta el dinero.

—Es un gusto volver a verlos, mis queridos sobrinos, pueden quedarse en el número treinta, en el último piso, mientras sus padres regresan al país.

—Gracias, tío —Twelve ríe, y ambos se apresuran a subir.

El lugar no es la gran cosa, pero han estado en sitios peores, lo mejor es que está amueblado, y podrán hasta cocinar por sí mismos.

Han vivido con comida comprada y sopas instantáneas desde que escaparon, así que a la hora de hacer algunas compras, no saben que necesitan para cocinar, y terminan llevando de todo.

—Dice… Agregar la pasta al agua hirviendo y cocinar por cinco minutos, bien, parece fácil.

A su lado, Nine sigue estrictamente las instrucciones de internet para preparar una salsa de tomate.

Al final, su primera comida resultan ser unos espaguetis un poco pasados de sal y de cocción, pero no saben del todo mal, y ambos quedan satisfechos.

La cama es grande, por dicha, porque ya ambos han crecido mucho, especialmente Nine, y no cabrían en una pequeña, un verano simplemente dejaron de abrazarse para dormir por el calor, y después de eso, no volvieron a hacerlo nunca. A pesar de que las pesadillas les ataquen con más frecuencia.

…

Tienen poco más de quince cuando Nine se da cuenta que ya no ve a Twelve de la misma manera que cuando eran niños y debía cuidar de él, sabe que la adolescencia es una etapa donde las hormonas se disparan, pero le molesta que esto le pase.

Por supuesto, no está dispuesto a decírselo, jamás.

Después de años han vuelto a Kioto, pasarán directamente a Aomori, a poner en marcha su plan, y luego de eso, no saben lo que pasará, pero esperan que todo salga de acuerdo a sus planes.

Después de todo, Twelve se está poniendo cada vez más delgado y débil, y los zumbidos en la cabeza de Nine se intensifican con el paso del tiempo.

"_Nuestros días se agotan_"

El sonido de la motocicleta hace que Nine desvíe su vista de la pantalla de la computadora, una mil veces mejor que aquella primera que tuvieron.

Twelve deja el vehículo, y Nine le escucha subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta, después, siente aquel delgado mentón hacerse sitio en su hombro.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Perfectamente, ya he conseguido infiltrarme en el sistema, y estoy haciendo mi identificación falsa.

—¡Hurra! Deberíamos celebrarlo.

Nine se vuelve y le mira escéptico.

—No me interesa celebrar nada, solo quiero que quites la cara larga que has traído últimamente —se excusó.

Sonríe de medio lado, no puede evitarlo, Twelve es la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacerle sonreír.

—¿He mencionado alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta el color de tu voz?

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, es azul hielo, bueno, no es exactamente azul, es un celeste raro, ¿recuerdas aquella foto del hielo azul del lago congelado en Rusia que me enseñaste una vez? Justamente de ese color, es realmente hermosa.

Nine le revuelve el cabello, vuelve a sonreír y luego, al notarlo callado le mira fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—No solo me gusta el color de tu voz, creo que en realidad me gusta todo de ti, especialmente la manera en la que siempre estás pendiente de mí.

Twelve se inclina y junta sus labios por un par de segundos, apenas un toque.

Después se retira, ríe, y se va a hacer la comida, dejando a Nine helado en su silla frente a la computadora.

…

El que Twelve le haya besado aquel día, o el que ocasionalmente lo haga, no cambia mucho las cosas entre ellos. Han vuelto a dormir juntos, pero aparte de eso, todo sigue igual.

Esa mañana, igual que todas las anteriores desde hace varios meses, Nine debe marcharse a la central nuclear, a ejecutar a la perfección el papel de empleado, al menos por un par de horas.

—¿Tienes todo listo? ¿No olvidas nada?

Twelve le mira, y arquea una ceja.

—Deja de hacerle bromas a mi memoria, es imposible que haya olvidado algún detalle.

—¿Revisaste que todo está bien con la moto de nieve?

—Nine, confía en mí, está perfecta.

Nine asiente y se marcha.

…

Nunca pudo odiar a Mishima Lisa, al principio la vio como un ser insignificante, luego como un estorbo, y finalmente como una persona por la que Twelve tenía interés y aprecio.

Más nunca pudo si quiera detestarla, a pesar de que Twelve dejó en cierto grado de prestarle atención por ella.

Pero el plan ha salido bien, a pesar de los diferentes contratiempos, ha salido bien. La muerte de Five le ha dejado un sabor amargo, pero se consuela diciéndose que pronto la seguirá.

Lo único que lamenta es no poder darle a Twelve una vida larga y feliz al lado de Lisa, o de quien sea.

No puede evitar alegrase al verlos aparecer, en las ruinas de aquel lugar, que tantísimo sufrimientos les causó a ambos.

Esperaba la aparición de Shibazaki. Edipo ha descubierto la verdad, ha dado con la respuesta al gran acertijo, y la esfinge se suicida cuando su enigma es resulto, así que ya es tiempo de que Sphinx deje de existir.

Lo que no esperaba era la aparición de aquellos helicópteros estadounidenses.

Lo que no esperaba era oír el sonido de un disparo hendir en el aire.

Tampoco esperaba ver la sangre brotando a borbotones del pecho de la única persona que ha querido realmente en toda su vida.

Y no puede evitar llorar y gritar, a como deseó hacerlo tantas veces en el pasado, pero nunca hizo, porque debía de ser fuerte, fuerte para la persona que ahora yace muerta a sus pies

Agradece con todas sus fuerzas el zumbido que llega a sus oídos. Tan fuerte y doloroso que sabe que ha llegado el momento.

—Oye… Recuérdanos… Recuerda… que vivimos.

"_Recuérdalo a él, recuerda que vivió, que existió, y que siempre estuvo ahí ayudándome a vivir_"

El cielo del atardecer es lo último que veo, pero los ojos de Twelve son lo último que recuerda.

Y lo último que siente, las manos de Twelve, jalándole hacia arriba, hacia donde ya no habrá bombas ni hombres que le hagan cosas malas a los niños.

Pensándolo bien, resulta una perspectiva encantadora.

* * *

Final abierto, o esa es la idea, acerca de que hay después de la muerte siempre ha sido tema de especulaciones, pero en este caso prefiero que cada quien piense lo que quiera.

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Quería pregunta esto: ¿ustedes creen que los nombres que ellos dan sean reales? Digamos, en teoría, ninguno de los niños tenía nombre, pero he visto que todo el mundo los acepta como si fueran los de ellos realmente, yo diría que solo los inventaron para la ocasión, ¿ustedes que opinan?


End file.
